Downhole operations often include a downhole string that extends from an uphole system into a formation. The uphole system may include a platform, pumps, and other systems that support resource exploration, development, and extraction. In some instances, fluids may be passed from the uphole system into the formation through the downhole string. In other instances, fluid may pass from the formation through the downhole string to the uphole system. In order to control fluid flow, one or more valves may be incorporated into the downhole string. Valves in the downhole string may be operated by tools originating at the uphole system. Valves may take on many forms.
Ball valves are commonly used in the downhole string to control flow. In addition to having good sealing characteristics, ball valves supply unrestricted flow when fully opened. Often high forces may be required to shift a ball between an open orientation and a closed orientation. The high force is often needed to overcome obstacles to movement such as differential pressures, sand granules and the like. Systems and methods to overcome the foregoing drawbacks are well received in the art.